Kerry Shale
Kerry Shale (born June 17, 1958 in Winnipeg, Canada) is a Canadian-born American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-2017) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Tad: The Lost Explorer (2013) - Tad Stones, Kopponen 'Movies' *Arthur Christmas (2011) - UNFITA OPS 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Big Fight (1990) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'OVA - Dubbing' *Ultimate Teacher (1993) - Umekichi Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *Great Explorers (2005) - Narration *Night Rise (2014) - Narration *Shadow Man: Shape of You (2017) - Narration *Shadow Man: Wildest Dreams (2017) - Narration *The Broken Window (2008) - Narration *The Essential Edgar Allan Poe (2011) - Narration Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Blood Stone (2010) - Additional Voices *24: The Game (2006) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham VR (2016) - Thug 3 *Battalion Wars (2005) - Marshal Nova, Narrator, Tsar Gorgi *Battalion Wars 2 (2007) - Marshal Nova, Narrator, Tsar Gorgi *Blair Witch (2019) - Additional Voices *Broken Sword 5: The Serpent's Curse (2013-2014) - Duane, Medovsky, Radio, Rickenbacker *Constantine (2005) - Additional Voices *Diggs Nightcrawler (2013) - Announcer Voice, Badges (little pig), Buttons (little pig), Buzzer (little pig), Hearno (monkey), Invisible Man, Seeno (Monkey), Speakno (monkey) *DmC: Devil May Cry (2013) - Additional Voices *Driver: Parallel Lines (2006) - Additional Voices *Driver: San Francisco (2011) - Additional Voices *Emergency Heroes (2008) - Additional Voices *Fable: The Lost Chapters (2005) - Additional Voices *Future Tactics: The Uprising (2004) - Additional Voices *Hitman 2 (2018) - Carl Ingram *Horizon: Zero Dawn (2017) - Grist, Irid, Jackson Frye, Korduf *Just Cause 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Killzone (2004) - Additional ISA Voices *Lego City: Undercover (2013) - Additional Voices *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Additional Voices *Lego Disney•Pixar The Incredibles (2018) - Additional Voices *Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Worlds (2017) - Additional Voices *Medieval II: Total War (2006) - Additional Voices *Project I.G.I.: I'm Going In (2000) - Additional Voices *Puppeteer (2013) - Dragon, Ying Yang *Pursuit Force (2005) - Additional Voices *Pursuit Force: Extreme Justice (2007) - Additional Voices *Rambo: The Video Game (2014) - Additional Voices *Shellshock 2: Blood Trails (2009) - Additional Voices *Steep (2016) - Radio DJ Larry Miller *Terminator: Resistance (2019) - NPCs *The Crew (2014) - Additional Voices *The Lego Ninjago Movie Video Game (2017) - Additional Voices *The Movies (2005) - DJ William McDuff, Future News *Urban Chaos (1999) - Additional Voices *Urban Chaos: Riot Response (2006) - Additional Voices *Victor Vran (2015) - Additional Voices *Vietcong (2003) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Fire Warrior (2003) - Chaos 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Anno 1800 (2019) - Sir Archibald Blake *Chaos on Deponia (2012) - Rufus *Deponia (2012) - Argus, Rufus, Cletus, Postbot *Deponia Doomsday (2016) - Rufus, Argus, Backseat Rufus, Cletus, Grandpa Rufus, Rufus 2 *Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King (2005) - Additional Voices *Extermination (2001) - Additional Voices *Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water (2015) - Additional Voices *Goodbye Deponia (2013) - Rufus *Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds (2008) - Clark, Fernando, Maru-Chen, S. Maruyama *Hot Shots Tennis: Get a Grip (2010) - Gallery, Lobby Characters, Toshi, Xavier *Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (2013) - Additional Voices *Randal's Monday (2014) - Charlie, Classy Nerd, Dr. Johnson, HAL *Sacred 3 (2014) - Battlemage *State of Mind (2018) - Phil *The Dark Eye: Demonicon (2013) - Zhulgaroth *The Raven: Legacy of a Master Thief (2013) - Adil Jamal *Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (2017) - Cressidus, Perceval Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (70) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (20) *Years active on this wiki: 1990-2019. Category:American Voice Actors